See Me Blind
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Hiyori was to blame - if she had not tried to hit Shinji, none of it would have happened. ShinIchi M for language and sexual themes


Don't kill me guys! I've been having so many problems with all my computers lately. And I cannot work on my Snarry or OrichiNaru story for a bit because I refuse to do them on this comp and I have to wait to get my laptop back.

To make up for it, here's a ShinIchi one-shot I wrote after doing a poster of them fighting for a friend. So yeah... might explore the GinToushirou thing mentioned at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Would love to and make almost everyone homosexual, but meh...

Warnings: Cursing, implications of sexual acts, and telling Shinji to shut up.

* * *

Сзз Мз Блинд

See Me Blind

Bleach Yaoi

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Hey baldy, why aren't you on the Super Trainer?"

"You mean the Piece-O'-Crap exercise machine? I stopped for awhile. I'm fucking thirsty and Love didn't bring anything. Everyone else left."

"You've been spending too much time around Shinji!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and took a rather generous gulp of the water he'd found. Hiyori had been getting on his nerves a lot faster than normal lately. At least Shinji always seemed to be there when Ichigo's temper got the best of him. Speaking of Shinji, where was the Visored?

"Hiyori, leave the Shinigami alone."

Was he telepathic?

"He needs to train on that thing nonstop! He keeps getting off!"

"Because you ignore the fact he does need to drink occasionally, even as a soul."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as the two fought (about his needs!), fists already rose. Though, Ichigo did something completely unpredicted. When Hiyori suddenly shot her fist forward to land a punch on Shinji's face, the Shinigami's own hand shot forth and caught the far smaller fist. Oddly enough, he hadn't even turned around, still drinking calmly from his water. The silence reigned supreme before Ichigo turned to Hiyori, eyes sinister and ice cold.

"Don't you dare touch him."

His voice was still calm, but near whisper like.

"But… it's just… Shinji."

"I don't care if it's 'just Shinji.' I said don't touch which means don't. Touch. Him."

Hiyori nodded silently before jerking her arm back to her side and walking off to 'sulk' in a corner. With a shrug, Ichigo took back his spot leaning against the wall and finished off the drink. By the end, he was about to punch Shinji in the face himself.

"What is it Shinji? You're staring and it's creeping me out."

"You know, she hits me quite often. There was no point in stopping it."

"Maybe I just don't like it."

"You hit your Shinigami friends… and me."

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

Ichigo just chuckled and threw the water bottle at the Visored's head. The angry spluttering that came from the male had Ichigo laughing as he stepped back onto the "Piece-O'-Crap."

* * *

"Shinji?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Why the hell are you using my lap as a pillow?"

"It's comfy… and warm… and you have yet to physically push me away."

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand over his face. Unfortunately, Shinji was right; Ichigo complained but he had not pushed Shinji away. That didn't explain why he didn't do it now… or now… or now…

Dammit!

"Shinji, get an actual pillow."

"But I like your lap!"

"But I don't care!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!"

Shinji and Ichigo glared, shouting out at the same time, "You shut the fuck up, Hiyori!" Said Visored merely glared at the two of them before mumbling something. Really, only Ichigo caught it and he started choking on his the air around him, blushing vividly.

"Hiyori, what did you say to him!? You broke him!"

"I did not! That is not my job."

Ichigo blushed harder and pulled Shinji up to shield his face behind said male's shoulder. This got him a raised eyebrow. It wasn't often that Ichigo hid from anything and even less often that he hid behind Shinji… but he didn't hide behind anyone else. Shit, Hiyori was right!

"I'm going off into the external world!"

"…what?"

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

Ichigo stomped off, leaving behind a very confused Shinji. That didn't matter. The substitute Shinigami just had to leave that place before something happened and he made more of a fool of himself. Sighing, he jumped to the top of the building and sprawled out to stare up into the sky, darkened by the night.

He fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Shinji poked just enough of his head over the roof to actually see what was there.

"Ichigo… are you up here?"

He really didn't need to ask; he could clearly see the Shinigami lying on his side. From the way his chest was moving, Ichigo was asleep. Furrowing his brows, the Visored climbed onto the roof and walked over to nudge at the prone form with his foot.

"Ichigo. Oi, wake up, shit-fer-brains."

He got no response. With a scowl, he nudged Ichigo onto his back and watched him for a moment. Still, nothing happened. Rolling his eyes, Shinji kneeled next to the sleeping male and poked his cheek repeatedly. Honestly, was he dead!? Shinji let out a growl and moved to damn near straddle the other male.

"Ichigo, you dumb ass. Wake the hell up!"

All he got was a groan. Heaving a sigh, Shinji bent over slightly to get his face near Ichigo's to shout, but a hand was suddenly on his neck. When did that get there?

"Mmm… Shinji."

Said male practically jumped. Since when did Ichigo say his name while dreaming? Apparently recently. Another hand was now resting on his lower back. This was getting annoying. Before the Visored could properly blink, the arms suddenly tightened and pulled him flush against the Shinigami's body.

"Ichigo…?"

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

The male made a face as Ichigo turned onto his side again, cuddling the Visored's body close to him.

"How long have you actually been awake?"

"Since the 'shit-fer-brains' part."

"So you feigned being asleep… and dreaming?"

"That is correct."

Shinji furrowed his brows and looked around; trying to figure out what it was Ichigo was trying to do. So far, nothing came to mind. That was depressing; Ichigo could normally be read like a book.

"Hey Shinji, have you ever noticed you're kinda… frail?"

What?

"What?"

"In comparison to me, you seem almost frail. I mean, I'm not exactly 'ripped' or anything, but you're extremely thin with lanky limbs. And your clothes," at this point, Ichigo tugged on Shinji's shirt, "only make this fact stand out. You should wear a different size of clothing."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just thought I throw that out there."

"Why?"

However, Ichigo had fallen asleep once more, arm still locked tightly over his midsection. Shinji huffed and gave up, deciding he might as well fall asleep as well.

* * *

"Ichigo, why are you in your normal body?"

"So I could eat something sweet."

"…huh?"

Ichigo held up a small chocolate disk, one hanging from the corner of his mouth as well.

"A thin mint."

Shinji furrowed his brows and glared at the chocolate disk. It was too odd for him; this food that Ichigo insisted on eating every so often. In fact, Ichigo now held one out to him. Last he checked Ichigo was the only one who could eat foods like what he currently held. Something about chemical reactions in the body.

"I highly doubt eating one mint is going to cause some serious damage, especially since you already beat your hollow."

Why did he have to make a good point… and read Shinji's mind? Scowling darkly, Shinji reached out to grab the treat and went to shovel the entire thing in his mouth before Ichigo slapped his hand.

"Not like that! They're meant to be savored, not shoveled down. Fucking idiot."

He raised an eyebrow; since when did Ichigo 'savor' any of his food? Rolling his eyes, Shinji took a small bite before following Ichigo's example and sucking softly on the chocolate. It was amazing. Shinji blinked a few times and looked to Ichigo who gave him a smug smirk.

"Bastard."

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

* * *

Ichigo leaned back in his seat, staring ahead at the chalkboard blank of information. Chizuru fawned over Orihime, Tatsuki tried to harm Chizuru, Chad sat there silently as Keigo described his vacation. Personally, he was glad to be away from everyone else.

And then he could hear the commotion outside.

"A new student? He looks creepy."

"I think it's his smile."

"Where's he going?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow before two girls ran into the room and slammed the door. Apparently, the 'new student' was headed for that room as the girls ran to their seat. And as soon as that door slammed open again, Ichigo thought he would die.

"Gooood morning, Ichigo!"

"Shinji, go the fuck away!"

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your lo-"

"Shinji, don't you dare! I will personally slit your throat!"

Chizuru giggled somewhere in the background, Keigo screaming nonsense behind her. Because of the Visored, everyone would think poor Ichigo was gay and had a lover… never mind the fact he did 'want' said male. Ichigo dropped his head to the desk as Shinji chuckled next to him.

"Kurosaki…"

Ichigo didn't even need to look up… and he wouldn't.

"Ishida."

Oh, that awkward silence.

"Are you honestly gay?"

"Don't start with me. Shinji is a prick and I'd rather not give him anything more to work with."

"Lovely to know you think so highly of me."

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

"You know how often you say that?"

"Stop giving me reasons to say it."

Shinji rolled his eyes and glared at Uryū. The Quincy finally got the clue and walked off, leaving Shinji there with Ichigo, who still had his head down. That was certainly odd. Where was the brash Ichigo that Shinji was so used to?

"Hey Ichigo? Are you really that embarrassed?"

"Yes… yes I am."

"So… does that mean I am more intuitive than we thought?"

"I will not answer that question."

Shinji smirked and leaned over to Ichigo, who looked up with one eye. He went to ask 'what' but stopped when Shinji instead pressed a kiss to his temple. The Visored wasn't known to be 'sweet' in any sense of the word, so the simple gesture got Ichigo confused. Did he then return it or ignore the male.

He didn't get much of a choice.

Shinji grabbed his arm and dragged him from the seat, earning numerous questioning looks. In fact, Ichigo was just as confused as they were. He meant to ask Shinji where they were going, he really did… but he got a little side tracked. The Visored's legs were extremely interesting to watch, especially towards said male's lower back.

Might want to leave that train of thought.

"Stop staring; you're in the hall and more people will know you're gay."

"Know? I didn't even know I was gay!"

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"Gah! Shut up!"

Shinji only chuckled before heading to the roof.

* * *

Shinji had made the most amazing discovery. See, the Visored had been searching for Ichigo with no luck for quite some time. He finally heard music and someone singing a few doors down from where he was. Walking quickly, he threw open the door and stopped.

Ichigo had to be the sexiest dancer Shinji had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

And his voice!

Shinji had to sit down or he was sure he'd fall over. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how he saw it), the only chair he could make it to – or was within sight – was right behind Ichigo. Well, it was a chair… with a lovely view. With a quick look around, Shinji made his way silently to the seat, still listening to Ichigo sing. Wait… was he singing in English?

Oh shit… he turned around.

"Shinji… what are you doing in here?"

"I got lost."

"But… you live here…"

"It's possible."

"This is the only working floor."

"With a lot of doors."

"Most of which are locked… dumb ass."

"Fuck you-"

"You didn't ask."

Shinji glared at Ichigo, who smirked evilly. Oh, how the Visored hated the substitute Shinigami. But how wonderful it was to just stare.

"Anyway, what were you singing just now?"

"Up All Night by Hinder."

"…huh?"

"It's an American band. I first heard that song on a trip to the U.S. when I managed to get into the concert. I saw quite an amount of amazing bands (1). That song was first heard there at the concert and it's one of my favorites."

"I see… interesting lyrics."

"Tch, you just wish I was saying that shit to you."

"Oh no! How did you know?"

Ichigo laughed and flopped onto the table in front of Shinji, lying on his stomach. A comfortable silence befell them before Shinji decided he wanted to ruin it. And he had the perfect idea on how to do so.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're fuckin' sexy when you smirk?"

"Shinji… I wonder about you some days."

"Oh, and not every day?"

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

The Visored smirked and moved to lie on the table near Ichigo, giving him no room to even squirm. The other only raised an eyebrow, but made no move to actually stand up. That was good sign… to Shinji.

"So… from earlier…"

"Hmm?"

"If I did ask, would we be able to fuck?"

"… Only you would ask, Shinji."

* * *

"GAH! Save me Shinji! He's going to fucking kill me!"

Shinji looked back over his shoulder to the Shinigami who tried to hide his wider form behind him. That was certainly odd. Then again, looking at the man in front of him, Shinji could understand.

Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Sorry kid, but I can't fight today. I'm here on different business. Though, here for you all the same."

Ichigo furrowed his brows; that couldn't be right. He hadn't been feeling the effects lately. Maybe that was when he should have known. Damn his father for never telling him.

"Fine. I want to go back home first."

"No fight?"

"Not if you let me go home for a few moments."

"Alright then. Hurry up kid; I don't have all day."

Ichigo nodded and moved forward, but a hand grabbed his wrist. The Shinigami didn't have to look back; he knew the feel of Shinji's hand. To be honest, he didn't think he could turn around without emotion overwhelming him.

"Ichigo… what's going on? I don't like it."

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

Ichigo yanked his arm free from the Visored's grasp and silently followed after Kenpachi, missing the look on Shinji's face.

* * *

Shinji sighed, his elbow resting on the desk. He had been hoping to see Ichigo at school, but the male had been missing since he left with the other Shinigami. Finally, someone else came into the room, surrounded by a group of students.

"Oh yes, didn't you see it near his house?"

"I did. He used to tell everyone he didn't want to be buried."

"I think cremation was best. And to think his father actually built a shrine surrounding the urn."

"His sisters looked devastated, but like they'd been expecting it."

"Who are you talking about?"

The students looked over to Shinji, blinking a few times. It took several minutes; several long minutes of silence that killed Shinji. Finally, he received his answer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. He finally died three days ago."

What?

"Finally? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You didn't know? I thought he would have at least told you… well, when Ichigo was young, they diagnosed him with a rare form of brain cancer. They knew it would eventually kill him, and even with treatment there was only a thirty percent survival rate. So Ichigo decided to just take it as it was and suffer the pain. For the past few years, he'd suddenly run from the classroom to hide his pain from everyone, and the teachers never bothered him about leaving class early."

Ichigo… died… from brain cancer. Shinji couldn't seem to think or breathe anymore. His hands moved up to cover his ears; he could not remain in that room any longer. Suddenly, the Visored ran from the room, ignoring the teacher's yell as he ran past her. The other students would explain.

He finally made it to the roof and sank against the fencing, nearly falling.

If anything, Shinji had hoped to be trusted enough by Ichigo that he could have told him something like that. Didn't he think that was something the Visored would like to know? That the person he adored – may well loved – was dying from a cancer?

"You fucking prick… just leaving."

"Shut up Shinji. No one asked you."

Shinji jumped and spun around, quick enough to cause strain on quite an amount of his body. Ichigo stood there, arms crossed over his chest and that damnable smirk stretching his lips. Oddly enough, his normal attire had changed a bit – the black and white garb had changed to white and blue.

"What's up with your outfit?"

Leave it to Shinji to ask what could possibly be the most stupid question that could be asked in this situation.

"Huh? Oh, well, in order to continue being a Shinigami, I had to go to the academy. Oi Shinji… are you crying?"

"Shut up… and no, I'm not."

"But-"

"It is relief you fucking bastard! So drop it."

So Shinji had been (still is) crying, but that wasn't something he was about to tell Ichigo. But it was hard to prove otherwise, especially when said male came over and hugged the Visored. When he'd asked a long while ago, he'd been told his kind couldn't have true emotions; anger and hatred maybe. Everything else was untouchable.

"Fucking liar."

"What was that?"

"I was told Visoreds didn't have emotions; thus, they couldn't cry… what a fucking liar."

Ichigo laughed.

"Only you could say something like that after suffering emotional distress."

* * *

"Ichigo! Don't sing and dance when you know I'm here! You know what it does to me!"

"But it's just-"

"A very, very wrong song that's giving me ideas."

"Does that make me your-"

"Don't say it."

Ichigo smirked; Shinji's eye twitched.

"Dirty little girl (2)."

"Gah! Ichigo, you ass! That's messing with me in all the wrong ways!"

"But maybe they're right."

"I'm not even going to try anymore."

Ichigo smiled and moved to flop onto the chair next to Shinji, making the Visored bounce slightly. Ichigo had gained a bit a weight after dying (odd), but it came more from the fact his muscles were slightly more developed. He turned to lean his back against the arm and snaked his arms around Shinji's waist, pulling him until his back was pressed to his chest.

"You're so whiney."

"Oh shut up. No one asked you."

Ichigo smirked and moved the other's head with the tips of his fingers, leaning forward to pull the Visored into a kiss. Ichigo would have chuckled when Shinji turned to wrap his arms around the Shinigami's neck, though he was a tad busy. His hands moved to run over the male's sides, somehow managing to pull him closer. Ichigo pulled away to nip at the Visored's jaw.

"Yah lyubluv vas (3)."

* * *

Ichigo laughed and stretched his legs out over Shinji's lap. Said male was currently staring down an irate Toushirou. And honestly, the white haori was bothering Ichigo beyond all reason – the middle of the summer and he was required to wear so many clothes.

The reason Toushirou and Shinji were arguing.

"Look, I don't give a shit if it's mandatory – it's way too many fucking clothes! You know how hard it is to peel tho-"

"I am stopping you now before images are imbedded within my mind."

"But you have an element of ice; it must naturally be colder for you! Ichigo is going to melt! And then who will I-"

Toushirou thumped Shinji over the head with the hilt of his zanpaktou, glaring darkly. The small taicho hated listening to Shinji vent his sexual frustrations because of a mandatory uniform. However, what he said next had Ichigo choking.

"Then just rip them off! They can be repaired easily!"

"… Where the hell did you get that?"

Toushirou stopped and cursed quite colorfully, a hardly noticeable flush spreading over his cheeks. Ichigo could picture Shinji's smirk at the face of the – mostly – stoic taicho.

"Shiro-kun, where are you?"

Toushirou jumped up from his seat and ran to the window, turning to Ichigo.

"Tell him anything and I'll castrate you."

Ichigo nodded slowly, a look of pure horror on his face as Toushirou slipped out the open window. No more than three seconds, the door was thrown open (the sliding door was damaged after that) and Gin stood in the door, a rather dark look on his face. Since the Shinigami defected from Aizen and returned with information that helped in the war, he had been oddly obsessed with Toushirou.

"He slipped out the window, didn't he?"

Shinji nodded, smiling evilly as Gin ran across the room and dove out the window as well, pinning Toushirou who had tried to hide. There was a moment of silence before Ichigo and Shinji began laughing.

Everything was fine.

* * *

1. Okay, I'm talking about X-Fest here in Indiana. This is where I first heard the song and learned it had yet to be heard by most people so yeah. I just heard it on Sirius and had to include it.

2. Dirty Little Girl by Burn Halo (or was it Burning? I can't ever remember.)

3. Okay… generally, I remember things like that, but I can't remember how exactly to spell 'lyubov' in the correct form… and without internet, I can't check. But that means 'I love you'… roughly.

Anyway, there's that. R & R and make me feel special! (Or like an insect, but then I ignore you... biatches.)


End file.
